Thin monocrystalline semiconductor layers are often required in semiconductor technology. This is the case, for example, in the production of an optoelectronic component, such as a light emitting diode (LED). An LED is produced by means of a thin-film method, for example, wherein a thin layer of a semiconductor is deposited on a carrier, for example a sapphire glass. This regularly takes place by means of epitaxial growth of the semiconductor material. The thin layer thus applied is also designated as an epitaxial layer. Methods for this purpose are known to the person skilled in the art from document [1], for example. The deposition of the semiconductor material, for example of gallium nitride (GaN) or gallium arsenide (GaAs), by virtue of growth onto a material having other structure constants, has limitations in the quality of the crystal structure obtained. This is because, for example, dislocations or defects arise in the grown semiconductor material. Therefore, often a buffer layer is firstly applied on the carrier, said buffer layer already consisting of the semiconductor material of the epitaxial layer. However, the ground buffer layer, too, often does not have a continuously uniform crystal structure.
However, a crystal structure having the fewest possible defects is desirable in the production of components in a thin semiconductor layer. This is also referred to as a good crystal quality in this context.